


How To Get Away With Murder

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: The Redrum Diaries [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creek AU, Dark Undertones, M/M, Mentions of Murder, serial killer au, serial killer craig, supportive boyfriend Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: These thoughts had become so overbearing and so prominent that it was becoming the only fucking thing he had on his mind now a days.But the urge was just scratching under his skin, trying to rip its way out to bare its nasty head on the surface.He took a deep breath, or two… okay maybe it was closer to ten, to help calm his racing heartbeat and to hopefully get rid of whatever thoughts were circulating in his brain.





	How To Get Away With Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/

He had been good, for the most part anyway. All things considered he would like to think that his mind was no longer racing with an intrusive thought or a dark thought that clouded him.

But all good things had to eventually come to an end.

Craig had snapped about a week ago, a month prior to that. Things were getting bad and his urges were starting to overtake him. No matter where he looked he would over analyze every possible way to kill someone with the objects available in the surrounding area and where he would be able to hide, or dispose of a body.

It was cruel really.

These thoughts had become so overbearing and so prominent that it was becoming the only fucking thing he had on his mind now a days.

But today he really needed to focus on the good things.

_ Think of Tweek. Or sunflowers. Happy thoughts Craig, happy thoughts. _

Today was important. Today he couldn’t let anything turn this day into anything but a special occasion. Today he needed to focus on Tweek, absolutely nothing else but Tweek. It was his birthday after all. And Craig wanted things to go as smoothly as possible.

But the urge was just scratching under his skin, trying to rip its way out to bare its nasty head on the surface.

He took a deep breath, or two… okay maybe it was closer to ten, to help calm his racing heartbeat and to hopefully get rid of whatever thoughts were circulating in his brain.

Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he ran a hand through his hair while turning on the cold water. He let his eyes close as he splashed cold water on his face before gripping at the counter and looking at himself one more time in the mirror.

He was him, but he was also someone completely unrecognizable. The bags under his eyes were heavy, the stubble on his chin much more prominent than he ever really allowed it to be, and his hair had definitely gotten longer.

Or maybe he was simply overthinking everything and he looked fine.

He wasn’t too sure what was actually real any more at this point in time.

The knocking on the door startled him, causing him to break away from whatever kind of daze it was that his body had found itself in for whatever undisclosed amount of time had passed by.

“Hey Craig, are you alright in there?”

Tweek. It was Tweek. Of course it was Tweek, who the hell else would it have been? This was  _ their _ apartment after all so there was no other person who couldn’t been present at this current time.

“Yeah- yeah. Just fine…” he dried his face with a hand towel right as Tweek decided to open the door and poke his head in.

“Are you sure?”

It was easy for Tweek to see through the façade that Craig put up, especially in public places or settings where others were involved. He wasn’t even sure why he even tried to pretend around Tweek, he knew his boyfriend would always be able to see through it without even batting and eye or thinking twice about the situation.

“No, no I’m not sure. And no I’m not fine. Matter of fact, I'm pretty sure my sanity is barely even holding on at this point.”

Tweek grabbed Craig’s hands in his, lightly brushing his thumbs back and forth across his knuckles.

It made Craig relax, his shoulders were no longer tensed up, he was no longer grinding his teeth together, or biting at the inside of his cheek. His heartbeat had slowed to a normal beat and everything was okay again.

“What’s going on with you?”

“Just…” Craig bit his bottom lip and avoided any and all forms of eye contact. “I’m having a mental situation.”

“It’s your urges again, isn’t it?”

All Craig could find himself doing was nodding dumbly as his gaze eventually made its way to meet Tweek’s. And to his surprise Tweek didn’t seem annoyed, or even mad for that matter.

It actually seemed as if he was deep in thought contemplating a few things as they raced around in his head.

“Tweek?”

“Okay hear me out on this because it’s going to sound really insane.”

Craig raised a brow in interest as he studied Tweek’s face, watching his lips curl up into a smile. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Well… I know it’s my birthday and I know we had plans but, and like I said it’s crazy, what if we killed someone?”

“What, you mean together?”

Tweek nodded, still staring up at Craig with big eyes that were filled with determination.

“Only if you want to of course, I don’t want to get in your way…”

Craig pulled his hands free from Tweek’s before he grabbed his face, looking down at him in such a way that should intimidate anyone, unless you just so happened to be a blonde that went by the name of Tweek.

“Go get changed,” Craig’s voice was quiet. It could’ve gone unheard had Tweek not been listening. “Wear something comfortable that won’t hinder your movements, but nothing baggy either.”

Tweek placed his hands on top of Craig’s as he nodded. Then he got up on his tiptoes and lightly pressed their lips together.

Craig’s eyes closed at the familiar feeling, but they opened just as quick when Tweek pulled away.

“Give me a few minutes then, okay?”

The black haired man nodded, watching Tweek disappear into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. Then his eyes went to his clothes and it became very apparent that they were actually going to do this  _ together _ and that he really should change.

And change he did. He hurried to the hall closet and grabbed the backpack he kept there with his clothes and mask tucked away before going back into the bathroom.

He was quick, stripping himself of his dress clothes and putting on his all black outfit. He tucked everything into the bag to cover the mask before joining Tweek in their room.

“How do I look?”

For what it was worth, Tweek definitely tried his best. An oversized sweater and a pair of tight fitting pants accompanied with a pair of lace up boots that had a flower pattern on the tongue.

“I mean… it’s black.”

Tweek pouted, crossing his arms.

“Put your other clothes in this bag and find something to cover your face.”

Tweek grabbed the backpack with eager hands as he rushed to gather the clothes he was wearing just moments ago, tossing them into the bag without a care in the world.

However, finding something he could wear over his face proved to be quite the challenge. They didn’t keep masks, or anything else of that nature in the house. It just wasn’t anything they deemed a necessity.

“Craig…” after a painless amount of minutes trying to find something, anything, Tweek sat on the floor and looked up his boyfriend as he hugged the bag to his chest. “We don’t have any masks.”

“I would recommend we go buy one but it’s the middle of August… our chances of that are slim to none at this point.”

Tweek felt defeated. Looking up at Craig with those big green eyes of his with a pouty lower lip that quivered oh so slightly.

“But-“

“You don’t  _ need _ one per say considering we’re just going out to get this fucking urge out of my system, but it would be nice in case anyone happened to be passing by and see us doing the deed.”

Did Craig want to risk going out and having someone see Tweek’s face? No, of course not. Did they have any other options at this point? Again, no. But Craig was a logical man, a man who could solve any type of problem that was thrown his way.

And problem solve he did.

He walked over to their closet and began digging through their belongings in hopes of finding something that Tweek would be able to wear over his face that could act as a mask, if only just for tonight. 

Was his solution ideal? No. But it was going to do the trick for this one night masquerade that Tweek wanted to join him on.

“A bandana?”

“To cover your mouth.”

“What about my eyes?”

“Sunglasses?”

Tweek stared at him blankly before chucking his mask at his head.

Craig was thankful for his reflexes, managing to catch his mask before it hit him in the face.

“It’s dark out! Why would I want to wear sunglasses?!”

“Well jeez Tweek, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because we don’t really have a lot of other options here at this point?”

Tweek hugged his knees and looked away, feeling bad for lashing out when all Craig was trying to do was help. This is what Craig did, Tweek knew that, and he knew what would be best.

“I’m sorry…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Craig helped Tweek up to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug. “If you’re nervous we don’t-“

“No! No, I want to. I want to feel the rush you get when you do this, I want to try and understand what drives you and I really want to get in the mind of a serial killer.”

Craig couldn’t help but muster up a small smile. Couldn’t help but have a little bit of pride swell up in his chest. Because in any other situation someone’s significant other would’ve found this to be completely insane. And yet here Tweek was, standing by Craig’s side wanting to get into his head to see what made him tick.

And that was commitment.

“Come on, let’s get going.”

Tweek tucked the bandana into his back pocket and pulled Craig towards the door. Out of all the things they could’ve been doing in his birthday they decided to spend it like this.

It was strange and unusual, but they themselves were also a little strange and unusual. And that made their lives all the more exciting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
